The Complicated life of a Syltherin
by Kathryn Ashleighh x
Summary: Harry & Hermione are cousins, and in Syltherin? where they befreind Pansy & Draco.. the Gryffindor's hate the Syltherins.. how will hogwards cope with the constant war of houses? Just a little fic of life in syltherin. Pairings: HP/PP DM/HG LL/GW RW/LB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hellloooo :) i know its been a while but that was all beacuse of hospital oppointments (they still dont know whats wrong with me) exams and school stuff. But you'll be happy too know i finish school for good now this friday and have all the time off now untill september when i start the 6th form.. soo my darlings your stuck with me now mwuhahahah! well.. only when im not at work :) **

**soo yeah i desided to start a new story.. but fear not 'Unexpected Visit' will get finished i promise i just had this idea in my head at the same time so it was difficult to write with 2 stories going on at once.. thankyou to those who have stuck by me even in my absence.. I LOVE YOU GUYS! right im ranting now: so a quick summery of the story then i'll let you get on and read it :) ...here we go!**

**summery**

**so Harry & Hermoine are cousins, both pure blood familys, quite up there in the wizarding socity but not up their own bottoms (excuse the phrase.. i worded it nice enough!) during the train ride to Hogwarts in first year, Harry & Hermione both made freinds with Ron and everything is normal.. UNTIL (dum dum duuum) Harry & Hermione both get sorted into Syltherin, befreind Pansy Parkinson & Draco Malfoy.. and Ron, well he is sorted into Gryffindor of corse.. **

**what will happen to the foretold 'golden trio' now? and how will hogwards handle having the 4 strongest students in the school in one house? **

**Pairings: (later on)**

**HP/PP HG/DM LL/GW RW/LB **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

"Hermione Granger" came the professor's voice from the top stage of the great hall. Ron watched eagerly as his new friend Hermione Granger (cousin of harry potter) shakily composed herself and began walking up the stone steps to the rickety old 3 legged stool, at the front of the hall.

'Good luck' he mouthed at her as she replied with a small smile. He watched as she tenderly sat down on the old stool and a small gasp escaped her as the hat was placed on her head and they began discussing her options of house. Obviously Ron could not hear either side of the convocation but the amount of emotions that flashed across Hermione's face during the passing seconds was enough to make anyone curious.

"Very well" came the hat's croaky voice, shattering the silence "better be... SYLTHERIN!" Hermione, smiling slightly, hopped off the stool and skipped towards the Syltherin table where a mass of green and silver was cheering their new arrival.

Without a second glace Ron's way she placed herself next to an older fellow house mate and sat back to watch the rest of the sorting, visibly relaxed it wasn't her turn in the spot light.

'NO!' thought Ron angrily, but soon composed himself 'ah well, i didn't like her all that much anyway- too much of a know-it-all, who wants to be friends with a know-it-all. At least he still had Harry' upon having this thought Ron looked across at Harry who was looking pleasantly surprised at his cousin's outcome of house.

Harry caught Ron's eye and smiled, whilst Ron returned the gesture somewhere in the back of his voice told him not to worry 'He's so Gryffindor Material' as Ron relaxed again he stood there watching the sorting continue, awaiting his name to be called and his fate to be decided.

"Draco Malfoy" was the next student to be called. A boy with shockingly white blond hair and ghostly gray eyes strutted confidently up the stone steps to where the professor and the hat awaited. He sat down politely on the stool, the hat millimetres from his perfectly styled hair shouted suddenly 'SYLTHERIN!" as the boy stood up and thanked the professor he turned round to grin at someone still standing in the small group of first years.

Then turned back around and jogged over to the Syltherin table, Ron watched as Draco Malfoy sat down next to Hermione and immediately engaged her in convocation. Annoyed slightly Ron turned back to the front.

"Great guy" whispered Harry from the side of him.

Then it suddenly dawned on him, was Draco Malfoy grinning at Harry? Come to think of it they were both talking before the sorting, and seemed to be getting along pretty well from where Ron was standing.

Now even more annoyed Ron watched as a pretty blond girl with a distant look in her eyes, practically floated up to old stool and took her place before being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Ronald Weasley"

Ron did not hear his name being called the first time after being wrapped up in his own thoughts for the past 5 minutes, but with a gentle nudge from Harry, Ron realised it was now his turn to be sorted. "See you on Gryffindor table, mate" he said to harry then walked quite confidently up the stone steps and sat down heavily on the old stool.

He felt the hat being placed on his head and not even a second later a voice in his eye made him jump. "Ah" it said "another Weasley, I know exactly what to do with you" the voice paused for effect then shouted- making Ron jump a second time "GRYFINDOR!" To Ron's relief and expectation.

Now sat at Gryffindor table surround by a mass of orange haired, freckled teenagers, also known as his family, Ron continued to watch the sorting, he watched a girl called Cho Chang get sorted into Ravenclaw, another girl named Susan Bones get sorted into Huffelpuff, and a quite pretty girl who went by the name of Lavender Brown, get sorted into his very own Gryffindor – and around 4 more people after those get sorted who Ron couldn't remember names of. Then finally the name he was waiting for get called...

"Harry Potter"

From where Ron was sitting he saw Harry take a deep breath to calm himself and began to walk forwards to the stage, Ron crossed his fingers under the table as he watched the Sorting Hat be placed on his head and Harry's emotional responses to the convocation he was currently having. Then with a small smile on Harry's face the Hat Cried "SYLTHERIN!" Cheers erupted from the Syltherin side of the hall as Ron just sat there staring dumbly at the sorting hat. Harry jumped off the stool and jogged over to the Syltherin table where Hermione was stood jumping up and down cheering loudly; celebrating that herself and Harry her very own cousin had been sorted into the same house. Harry sat himself down opposite Hermione and Draco next to a pretty girl he recognised now as Pansy Parkinson, and like his cousin, without a second glace back at Ron, began laughing and chatting with his new found friends.

Ron groaned into his hands. Why oh why did he have to believe for even a second that things might go his way for once, and that they would have all been sorted into Gryffindor and grown up in Hogwarts School together. Now he'd have to try make new friends all over again, this was going to be fun...

And just as if someone had heard his unspoken prayer a voice from the side of his spoke up: "hi" said the shy but confident voice "I'm Neville Longbottom"

* * *

**A/N: soooooooo let me know what you think.. i have the first 3 chapers writen already soo they will be uploaded evenly over the week (i know, i know its wednesday today) **

**until next time, review if you feel like it.. im not one of these whoo beg for them i just like to read the feed back to know if im on the right lines or if my writing would be better used as toilet paper :) **

**Katt x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Helloo darlings :D im back again... so i quite like this chapter beacuse you start to see the charaters true sides not just how their portraide in genral. you should (i hope) start to see that the Syltherin's arent as bad as you think are :)**

**so in this chapter it is the start of 5th year: Ron has been making the 4 Syltherin's life hell for the past 4 years.. just a little fluff chapter before i get into it moree..**

**soooo here you go:**

* * *

Chapter 2: 5th year begins.

Ron groaned as he looked down on his new time table, the Professor had just handed to him. For the past 4 years the first day of term had always been the worst, and this year was no exception to the tradition.

"That bad?" asked Neville Longbottom.

Over the years the pair had become incredibly close. The two had both become quite close also with Lavender brown; a fellow Gryffindor whom Ron was currently dating, and Luna Lovegood; a care free Ravenclaw who was currently dating Ron's younger sister; Ginny.

"Double potions with the Snakes on Thursdays and Tuesdays, as well as all our Charms lessons and all our DADA (Defence agenised the dark art's) lessons" Ron grumbled as he shoved his time table into his bag and proceeded to fill his plate and face with all things necessary for a full cooked English breakfast.

"fun year for us" replied Neville as he glanced towards the Syltherin table then back down to his banana & honey porridge and toast.

Unbeknown to the two Gryffindor's two of the "snakes" where having quite a similar discussion.

"Oh yay" muttered Hermione, as she forcefully place her own and Draco's new time tables on the table; nearly knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice.

"What's up Mia?" ask Draco Malfoy as he moved Hermione's drink out of the way then lent over the table picking up their time tables and inspecting them. "Aren't we in the same lessons this year?"

"No" she sighed "It's not that, it's just nearly half of our lessons again this year are with the 'heroic Gryffindor's'- which means lessons with the weasel, Longbottom and that Lavender Brown girl" Hermione sighed again.

Upon just arriving at the table hand-in-hand Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson both groaned at the thought of another year with Ron Whesley trying at every possible opportunity to make their lives hell. In all truthfulness most of the Syltherin's didn't have a problem with the Gryffindor's anymore. They only acted the way they did was because they were sick of the way the Gryffindor's treated them.

"Here" said Draco, passing Harry his own and Pansy's time tables as they sat down. "their pretty much all the same apart from the girls have Divination when we have Care of Magical Creatures. Why they took that lesson I'll never know"

"Cheers" said harry taking the papers, smirking slightly at Draco's comment. Then rolling his eyes at Pansy and Hermione as they immediately starting giggling and chatting about how 'hot' the new charms teacher was.

Harry cleared his throat "excuse me Miss Parkinson- Boyfreind over here!" pansy laughed, blew Harry a kiss and turned back to talk to Hermione. "Yeah" came Draco's voice "Potential boyfriend material over here Miss Granger" Draco said cheekily to Hermione whilst winking at her. Causing Hermione to turn bright red, and hit Draco playfully with her spoon. "Dream on Drake"

Draco laughed and turned to harry "She so wants me"

"Of course, of course" was all harry could reply as he had just cast a spell on Hermione's spoon (the very same she had used to hit Draco with) to start singing 'it must be love' in a loud warbling voice, causing people to stare at the 4.

"HARRY!" cried Hermione

"Only a matter of time Mia" both Harry and Draco answered while swaying to the music, miming the words to each other with false love sick expressions.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo what do you think? if you've got a spare couple of minutes feel free to leave a review.. if you dont want too then dont worry about it..**

**untill next time my fellow fan ficers :) **

**Kat x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: heeellloo darlings :) first of all i want to say im really sorry for not updating in a while i've had hospital, doctors, physio etc but you'll hopefully be happy too know im improving & getting better so its all worth it, anyway so aparantly i wrote this chapter and didnt even know so i never typed it up and posted it :/ erm.. yeah so tonight i edited this chapter & wrote chapter 4 sooooo thought i'd give you chapter 3 while i was typing up chapter 4- aren't i a nice person! so yeah thankyou for sticking with mee- if your still there? **

**erm.. enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3- lessons begin

The next morning Hermione awoke with a start; a scream came from the bathroom scaring her half to death. About 2 minutes later a half dressed Pansy Parkinson came skidding out from the ensuite and jumped on Hermione's bed; squashing both Hermione & her cat in the process.

"PANSY!" cried Hermione "what in the name of Merlin are you doing!"

"s-s-s-s-spider" stuttered a terrified pansy "in the s-s-sh-shower" she pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the bathroom.

"honestly Pansy" sighed Hermione heaving herself off the bed and walking sleepily towards the bathroom in her bed shorts and one of Draco's old t shirts. "You call yourself a Syltherin!" As Hermione reached the shower she peered round the shower curtain, nearly dropping her wand as she laid eyes on the huge spider which was sitting slightly hidden behind the left tap. "Ok I take it back pans its huge!" called Hermione as she hunted round for a suitable sized cup.

15 minutes later Hermione emerged from the ensuite with a towel wrapped around her head holding her wet hair off her face & away from her recently applied make up.

"I thought you were getting rid of the huge spider not getting yourself ready for school" scolded pansy to her best friend.

"Chill out pans, I got the spider out about 10 minutes ago. I thought I'd make the most of a pansy free bathroom, I'm getting tired of washing my hair while you're in the shower and always turning round at the wrong moment..." explained Hermione.

"Oh" replied pansy "well get dressed and everything and by that time I should be ready." And with that she took off from Hermione's bed to the bathroom. "Oh and 'mione?" called pansy from the bathroom, Hermione looked up from her time table she had just picked up "you love it really" stated pansy winking at her best friend before disappearing into the shower.

Half an hour later the girls found themselves in the Great Hall with both Harry & Draco nowhere in sight.

"Quiet day for us" comment Pansy with a gesture towards the absence of the two boys.

"Thank Merlin" sighed Hermione "I was starting to get annoyed with Drakes not-so-subtle hinting that he's my soul mate!"

Pansy was just about to reply when "-MIA!" Draco Malfoy came running into the hall to the Syltherin table shouting like a mad man.

"I'll see you in Potions 3rd" said Pansy, she the gesture to Draco "Have fun"

"Bye" Hermione muttered as she watched her best friend leave, she then turned to Draco who was now trying to steady his breathing "Sup Drake?"

"Mia!" Draco started "You know because you love me and I'm your perfect match & future husband?" Hermione rolled her eyes- it was going to be one of those convocations.

"Yes my Drakey? Love of my life?" replied Hermione sarcastically

"Help me with this essay due 3rd lesson?" he said grinning cheekily at her- knowing she couldn't resist said smile.

"Ddddrrrrraaaaacccccoooooo" whined Hermione it was set 3 weeks ago!"

"Please Mia, I'll love you forever and go down to the kitchens on a night for you for the rest of the week for anything you want?" bribed Draco giving Hermione his best 'puppy dog eyes' look.

Hermione sighed "fine Drake, but make it 2 weeks and it's a deal!"

"Deal!" exclaimed Draco "Thanks Mia! Your amazing, don't know what I'd do without you! And with that he leaned towards her, pecked her cheek once "love you Mia" he said ginning while he sat down and started filling his plate with bacon, toast, beans & scrambled egg.

"Yeah, yeah" mumbled Hermione "love you to drake" unbeknown to Draco Hermione gently touched her tingling cheek 'Oh Merlin' thought Hermione 'I'm falling for Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

**A/N: sooo what did you think? like i normally say not begging for reviews but its always nice to read some feed back & peoples thoughts on my writing :) think i'm probably going to upload chapter 4 either tonight or tomorrow evening time so keep your eyes open for that! **  
**until next time**

**kat x**


End file.
